Remote computing and centralized management of computing environments have converged to provide remote access to resources such as data and application resources, but also to incorporate management aspects including multi-level security (e.g., authentication and firewall policies), support for a variety of access points and client environments, and uniform presentation of resources. Systems, such as network appliances that help to provision applications and/or data to remote users may deliver computing and/or application services in a variety of ways. For example, dedicated servers may provide access to particular software applications by delivering application components to a remote client for execution. Network appliances may provide proxy functions such as secured session establishment. As application and computing needs evolve, such systems may have to provide a higher level of service in both delivery and performance. Accordingly, some of these systems may provide increased levels of parallel processing or multi-tasking by incorporating multiple hardware and software engines to process packets.